<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home Is Where by stormchasersteve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240513">Home Is Where</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormchasersteve/pseuds/stormchasersteve'>stormchasersteve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Banter, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Minor Trespasser Spoilers, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormchasersteve/pseuds/stormchasersteve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Dragon Age: Inquisition, Varric settles into his new role in Kirkwall - and familiar face greets him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Varric Tethras/Aveline Vallen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home Is Where</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzenaLyn/gifts">OzenaLyn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A gift for the wonderful Diana</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So... <em>Viscount</em>," Aveline said, leaning against the door frame of her old friend's new office, arms crossed over her Guard Captain breastplate. She raised an eyebrow, barely suppressing a smirk.<br/>
<br/>
"Don't you start, Red," Varric groaned from somewhere behind the piles of papers on this desk.<br/>
<br/>
"Start? I came to <em>congratulate</em> you on finally reaching your potential, of stepping up to responsibiltiy, of being a force for good and change in your city," Aveline replied, no longer hiding her smirk.</p><p>"Ugh, shut up. I can't believe I have to work in the same building as you," the dwarf groaned, and there was the faint wet slap of a palm hitting a forehead.</p><p>"I know. Fantastic, isn't it? I can bring you every single one of the City Guards' problems," Aveline shot back, her smirk almost catlike now as she pushed herself away from the door frame and walked around the desk.</p><p>"You're the worst and I hate you," Varric growled up at her.</p><p>"I know," she replied with a beatific smile. Leaning down, she tucked a finger under his chin, tilted his head up, and placed a tender lingering kiss to his lips. "I missed you."</p><p>The lines of tension on Varric's face eased away into the kiss, and he let out a low contented groan that was almost a purr. Taking hold of Aveline's waist, the dwarf pulled her down onto his lap. "Yeah... I missed you too," he murmured, his rugged features finally easing into a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>